


Tempting fate

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Nina's father  forbids her from  seeing Benny she has a secret meeting with benny





	Tempting fate

”I haven't seen you around much lately”Benny states he wondered why Nina had texted him telling him to meet her at their favorite spot 

”There’s good reason for that remember when my dad freaked out on you?”Nina explains before asking him 

”Don’t remind me I'm still pretty fired up over that”Benny tells her

”My dad has forbidden me from seeing you”Nina said to her boyfriend 

”You are an adult he can't tell you what to do”Benny tells his girlfriend 

”If only it were that simple”Nina replied 

”We could run away or some shit”Benny said which earned him a laugh from the woman 

”As tempting as that sounds I might have to pass on that” She flirts with him a little getting closer to him 

Nina was playing with fire as she closed the distance between the two with a single peck to his lips he opened his gently kissing her back slowly letting the kiss deepen

”Let’s make this a day you'll never forget then my lady”Benny says pulling away from their heated kiss they just shared with each other there and then

”Never knew you had all this smoothness in you”Nina teased him chuckling hearing him address her like that the two walked together through the park just holding hands with one another


End file.
